The Secret Trio: One-Shot Series
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: A collection of one-shots about my version of the Secret Trio. Also contains LATOJL. I DO NOT OWN DP, AD:JL OR LATOJL! All I own are these one-shots! They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network. Please read and review!
1. Who's The Leader?

**Hey!**

 **So, even though I haven't written my Secret Trio story yet(don't worry, the poll of whether I should do that or the DC's Legends Of Tomorrow crossover is still open), I couldn't help but write an one-shot series focusing on them. So, until the actual Secret Trio is, probably, published, enjoy this series of one-shots! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Who's The Leader**

"Now, this was _sure_ to have come up since we became the new Secret Trio-who's the leader?" Danielle "Dani" Fenton-AKA, Dani Phantom, half-ghost, half-human hybrid, ghost-fighting heroine, and clone of world saviour, half-ghost, half-human hybrid Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom-asked.

"Well, it's _obvious_ ; I'm the leader," Haley Long, who was secretly a dragon and the little sister to Jake Long, the American Dragon and the protecter of the magical underground, answered, flipping one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

Juniper "June" Lee, the final member of the trio, who was the Te Xuan Ze and _also_ a protecter of the magical world(Dani _still_ remembered The Argument that June and Haley had), snorted.

"Uh, Haley, _I_ should be the leader. I'm the oldest."

"Correction, June: _I'm_ the oldest. I'm sixteen, you guys are fifteen. And that means that _I_ should be the leader."

"Hey! I'm responsible for protecting a world full of unseen magical creatures! I should be the leader!"

"News flash, I'm _also_ the protector of the magical world! And unfortunately, the magical creatures _I_ help to protect _can_ be seen!"

"You _so_ don't want to go there, Long…"

"Bring it, Lee."

"GIRLS! Back on topic! Now, since we all remember when you two _last_ had an argument about that, we nearly had our hair burned off! And because of that-and because I'm also responsible for keeping an entire _dimension_ full of spirits of the dead from destroying my town and taking over the world, _and_ I have more experience- _I_ should be leader."

"Uh, _hello_. Dani, you've been alive for, what, four _years_. _That_ doesn't count as experience."

"Chronologically, I've been alive for four years! Biologically, I've been alive for _sixteen_ years!"

"Doesn't count."

"It does too!"

"And _that's_ why I should be le-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS JUNE!"

"I though we were talking about who is going to be leader!"

"Yeah, me! I can go through walls, disappear, fly, shoot ice and energy out of my hands, can make copies of myself, _and_ I can blast my enemies away with my Ghostly Wail. Top _that_!"

"Well… I can breathe fire, also fly, and I have super strength!"

"See? Sorry to say this, girls, but _I'm_ more powerful."

"Oh, _that's_ it! Dragon up!"

"Fine, you want to play it like that… Going ghost!"

"I… don't have a cool battle cry or transformation, but I'm doing this anyway!"

"You want to fight, Te Xuan Ze?"

"You know it, Dragon Breath!"

"DRAGON BREATH!? THAT'S IT! YOU'RE _TOAST,_ JUNIPER LEE!"

"Like to see you try."

"And _this_ is _another_ reason why I should be leader."

"CAN IT GHOST GIRL!"

"YOU CAN IT, DRAGON GIRL AND TE XUAN ZE!"

"ARRRGHHHHH!"

…

 _Five minutes later_

Eighteen-year-old Daniel "Danny" Fenton-AKA Danny Phantom-had just finished a ghost patrol and was going down the stairs to the lab, to see if Dani, June or Haley needed anything.

When he got there, he had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

There, in a tangle of limbs and hair, were Dani, Haley and June in a full-out fight. Dani and Haley were in their, respective, ghost and dragon forms. Parts of the lab were suspiciously frozen or burnt, but the three girls had bruises, mild cuts, some mild burns, ice on them, and their hair looked like Sam's after the roller coaster ride during when his human and ghost halves were separated.(Worst. Idea. Ever). And all had competitive anger burning in their eyes.

"Okay, what happened?" Danny asked, alerting the three girls to his presence.

The three girls looked up, startled, before glaring at one another and pointing at each other.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

 **Cat fights… can stem from even the most unimportant topics.**

 **I know, not good, shoot me!(but please, don't, or I won't be able to write!). But, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **Hope you enjoyed; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. I Don't Have A Crush!

**Hey!**

 **So, here's the next one-shot in my series! Hope you enjoy! I certainly had fun writing it! No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **On with the one-shot! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **I Don't Have A Crush!**

It was a calm afternoon. In Fenton Works, down in the lab, the Fenton Ghost Portal opened, and a sixteen-year-old girl with snowy white hair, glowing toxic green eyes and wearing a two-piece black and white hazmat suit that had a symbol of a white D with speeding edges and a P inside, glowing with a white aura, came through the portal. Turning around, she closed the portal and turned around again, a white ring of light forming around her waist-

"Okay, who was it?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the ghost girl screamed, literally jumping five feet into the air. When she realised who had scared her, her startled look turned to a frown.

"Don't scare me like that, June!"

The Te Xuan Ze in question was clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh. Beside her, another girl whose black hair was in pigtails and was shorter than June by a few centimetres was gripping a nearby bench, howling with laughter.

"You… should… have… seen… your… face!" June gasped out, before she and the other girl laughed even harder.

"It isn't funny!" the ghost girl shouted, her fists clenched as she glared at her friends.

"You're right… it's _hilarious_!" the girl with the pigtails exclaimed, erupting into another fit of giggles.

"And I thought ghosts _couldn't_ be scared," June commented, which made the girl with the pigtails fall to the floor, laughing so hard she was crying.

The ghost girl just watched them, unamused.

"Are you two done?" she asked.

"Nope," they answered in unison, laughing a bit longer before finishing, saying, " _Now_ , we're done."

"Seriously, Dani, who was he?" June asked as the girl with pigtails stood up.

The ghost girl, Dani, blushed a furious green.

"I… don't know what you're talking about. Andy why do you and Haley think that?"

"Because, you were in the Ghost Zone for an _hour_ … and it usually takes you around forty _minutes_ for you to go to the Far Frozen, do your ice power training with Frostbite, and come back! So, we figured it was either a ghost fight… or you met a boy," the girl with pigtails, Haley, reasoned. "So, who was he?"

Dani sighed.

"Fine! It was around a couple of minutes ago, when I heard something..."

…

 _A Couple Of Minutes Ago_

Danielle "Dani" Fenton, who was currently as her alter ego, Dani Phantom, had finished her ice power training with Frostbite and was almost home-until she heard something.

It sounded like a cannon going off, and shortly after, Dani heard a large _BOOM!_ as it hit something.

 _How did a_ cannon _get into the Ghost Zone?_ Dani wondered, deciding whether to check it out or not.

 _Well… it probably wouldn't hurt to see what was happening_ , she decided, before flying towards the direction of the noise.

When she was near, she heard what sounded like a teenage boy shouting, "Argh, me hearties! Here is new land that we may pillage and-aw man! There's nothing to pillage here!"

Dani frowned at that. She was now only a couple of feet away from where the cannon shot had come from, and the "land" that the teenage boy had noticed wasn't exactly _nothing_ ; there were leafy jungles and a mountain where Dani could see a waterfall pouring down from it. So she couldn't understand _why_ that the teenage boy thought it was-oh.

 _That_ explains it.

Floating in front of the island was a green and black pirate ship. And floating in front of the ship was a green-haired, pale-skinned ghost teen boy, who was wearing a black pirate captain's hat with a green skull and crossbones on front, a black pirate coat with green accents and the end came to around mid-thighs, a black shirt, dark green pants and black boots. His left hand was a hook and a green and black old-fashioned musket gun was hanging from his right side and a glowing green sword was hanging from his left side. He had buck teeth and green eyes and his green hair was a bit long, so it was tied up in a short ponytail. He had a disappointed look on his face and on his shoulder was a skeleton parrot. The ghost teen dressed up as a pirate probably thought there was no treasure on the island.

Dani was about to leave, since this ghost hadn't noticed her, when a voice shouted, "HALT!"

Dani froze in her tracks, before turning around and seeing the pirate ghost teen behind her, his sword drawn and his eyes angry.

"What are you doing here, Phantom Br-hey, you're not Phantom!"

At hearing that, Dani's startled look turned to a glaring frown.

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Dani said sarcastically, folding her arms. "Do I really look like my brother _that_ much?"

The ghost blinked, not understanding. Dani sighed.

"It was a rhetorical question. You see, I'm his… you know what, never mind."

"Uhhh… you're confusing me," the ghost boy said, scratching his head in confusion.

Dani sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, I'll start over again. I'm Dani Phantom, Danny Phantom's little sister. And before you ask, it'a Dani with an 'I'. What's your name?"

"Oh. Well, my name's Youngblood, and I'm the captain of this fine ship here," the ghost, Youngblood, introduced, gesturing with a hand to his ship. "And, uh, sorry about mistaking you for your brother, Dani. You look a _lot_ like him."

"So I've been told," Dani muttered, before she said in a louder tone, "Look, I would love to stay and chat, Youngblood, but I need to get back home."

"Oh come on, Dani! At least stay to have, uh, lunch with me in my quarters on my ship. You know, because I almost fought you since I mistook you for your brother."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really _should_ go. And what do you mean, 'almost fight'? Wait, are you an enemy of my brother?"

Youngblood blushed green as he looked down.

"Yeah, I may… have tried to kidnap all the parents in Amity Park and almost made your brother look crazy."

Dani glared at him.

"But I'm not heading to the human world to attack him! I'm just exploring all these unknown islands in the Ghost Zone for fun! The only reason I tried to attack was because I thought your brother was here! And even if I _did_ want to come to the human world, I would only be there to do some harmless pranks! I've changed."

Youngblood _did_ sound genuine, but Dani wasn't too sure. She sighed for the third time in a row and turned to fly in the direction leading to the Fenton Portal.

"Well, I better get going. See you around, Youngblood," Dani farewelled.

"Dani, wait!"

Dani groaned. "What?"

"Do you, uh, want to, um, have that lunch with me in my quarters on my ship on Saturday?" Youngblood asked, shifting from foot to foot.

Dani blinked. "As in a date?"

"No!" Youngblood protested, blushing a furious green. "I mean, as a, uh, rain check, for, er, today."

"Sorry, Youngblood, as much as I would like that, I have other plans on Saturday. Besides, you're one of my brother's enemies, despite you saying that you _have_ changed, and you _might_ have. I would feel pretty uncomfortable having lunch with a ghost who tried to make my brother look crazy," Dani refused.

"Oh, okay," Youngblood said, looking down at the ground. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure," Dani replied back, while slowly flying back from Youngblood and to the direction of the ghost portal.

"Goodbye, Youngblood!" Dani shouted and began to properly fly away, but she was near enough to hear Youngblood shout back, "Goodbye, Dani! Hope that we'll meet again someday! By the way, you're really cute!"

Dani sighed, rolling her eyes, even though her cheeks were burning as she flew back home to the Fenton Ghost Portal.

…

 _Present Time_

"… And that's it," Dani finished, folding her arms as she leaned back against her dad's lab desk; she had transformed back into her human form when she was talking about her encounter with Youngblood.

June and Haley looked at each other, before knowing grins spread on their faces.

Dani noticed their grins and she asked, "Why are you two smiling like that?"

"Looks like somebody has a crush," Haley whispered loudly to June in a sing-song tone, making the Te Xuan Ze giggle. Dani's eyes widened when she realised who they were talking about.

"Who? _Youngblood_? No _way_ do I have a crush on _him_ ," Dani said back, frowning. "Besides, he's one of Danny's _enemies_! One who tried to make him look like he was _crazy_! Why would I have a crush on someone who tried to make my brother like crazy?"

"Didn't Youngblood say that he had changed? And come on, Dani, it's _obvious_ ; you like him," June said matter-of-factly, smirking.

"I _don't_ like him!" Dani shouted, though her cheeks were burning red.

" _Sure_ you don't…" Haley said, smirking as well. Turning to June, they sang in unison, "~Dani and Youngblood, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUNGBLOOD!" Dani yelled, her face as red as a tomato.

"Your face says otherwise," June pointed out helpfully, smirk still on her face.

"I. Don't. Have. A. CRUSH!" Dani shouted, eyes glowing an angry green, even though her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "I _don't_ have a crush on Youngblood. Simple as that. End of story."

June and Haley shared another knowing smirk as they walked out of the lab.

"Keep telling yourself that, Dani!" Haley called down from the stairs. "Keep telling yourself that."

As soon as they were out of sight, Dani yelled in annoyance.

"ARGH! Why do June and Haley think I have a _crush_ on _Youngblood_? I _don't_ , simple as that! He's _obviously_ childish, immature, overconfident, definitely obnoxious, _and_ he's one of Danny's enemies! No _way_ he is my type!"

Dani glared at the floor for a second, arms folded, before she added in a quieter voice, blushing pink, "But, he said that I was cute."

…

 _Meanwhile_

June and Haley were crouching on either side of the entrance into the lab, overhearing Dani's rant about Youngblood, before saying that he called her cute.

The two Chinese-American girls smirked and looked at each other, mouthing one word to the other.

 _Clueless._

 **And here's the next one-shot!**

 **I think that DaniXYoungblood would make a cute pairing(and for those asking about age, I believe that Youngblood was around eleven or twelve when he first appeared; since both he and Dani are teenagers, I aged him up to be around sixteen), though Dani, sweet, clueless Dani, will say that she doesn't have a crush on Youngblood.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review, and see y'all next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Sugar High

**Hi!**

 **So, here's my third one-shot for my Secret Trio one-shot series! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Sugar High**

It was supposed to be a simple five-minute trip to the store. Five minutes leaving behind her two friends alone at her house.

But when you're the Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze and two of your friends are more than normal, things are _never_ simple.

She had just arrived back to her house and entered the kitchen when she saw something was wrong.

The first thing that had tipped her off was that her mom's infamous triple-chocolate cupcakes with caramel icing and icing sugar sprinkled on top were all gone; not even a crumb was left. The second thing was all the candy wrappers lying around. And the _third_ thing… was that the cabinets had been burned and clawed to smithereens, the bench tops were encased in ice and there were marks on the walls that looked suspiciously like burn and scorch marks. The fridge had also fallen victim, as the door had ice-covered and halfway melted knives speared through it, and the handle was crumpled to uselessness. June could only gape at the carnage that had befallen the kitchen. She could have been standing there for who-knows-how-long, until she heard a crashing sound from the living room.

Running out of the kitchen, June froze in her tracks at what she saw.

The lounge had been clawed and burned to shreds, it's innards spilling onto the ground. The coffee table was broken in half, the walls were scorched, the ceiling and the lights hanging from it were covered in ice and the floor had deep marks in it that looked suspiciously like claw marks. The TV was now a smoking heap, green and grey smoke wafting from it. On the ground, right where the coffee table used to be, were the shattered remains of a ceiling light. Even the carpet hadn't been spared, shredded to strips of fabric before they were either torched or frozen. The stairs leading up to the second level were encrusted in ice, while one of the railings had been burned to ashes. Even though she didn't want to, June knew she had to walk up the stairs, to see if the destruction had carried on to upstairs.

Picking her way up carefully, June managed to reach the second level without breaking her neck from slipping on the icy stairs, hoping that the second level had been spared.

She was dead wrong.

The floor was blackened from being burned by two different types of fire, while alternating streaks of ice and burn marks ran across the walls. The ceiling was pitted with burn and claw marks and the doors leading to June's room, Dennis' room, Ray Ray's room, their parents' room, and the spare room had been either burned to ashes, clawed to wooden ribbons or covered in ice. June saw that Dennis' bedroom door had been burned to ashes and, since she knew he was out, stepped through the ashy remains of what used to be her older brother's bedroom door, and saw what remained of his room.

If his comics hadn't been burned and clawed to nothingness, then they were scattered all over the place. The walls were scorched, the ceiling looked like a giant cat had used it as a scratching post, and ice covered the floor. His bed looked like it had seen better days, and his TV and video game controllers were no more but smoking heaps. Nothing had been spared; it was as if this room had been _especially_ targeted for annihilation.

June was contemplating whether to check the other rooms or not when a high, girly, almost manic-sounded laugh sounded from downstairs; directly from the basement.

With wide eyes, June ran to the stairs, sliding down the only intact stair rail before leaping over the side before she could hit the end, bounding straight to the basement. Flinging the door open, June ran down the stairs… and skidded to a stop at what she saw.

The floor was alternating between burn and claw marks, and there were long scratches across the walls. The ceiling was completely covered in ice, and the ice had even formed into icy stalactites. The TV had been clawed into destruction, completely covered in ice, and the video games and controllers had burned to melted heaps. More candy wrappers littered the destroyed floor, and hovering over two butchered chairs, cupcake wrappers and candy wrappers covering them, were a purple dragon with black pigtails and a girl glowing with a white aura who had snowy white hair, toxic green eyes, tanned skin and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a speeding D with a P inside on her chest, legs fused into a mist-like tail. Both the dragon and ghost girl had manic grins on their faces, their eyes dancing with pent-up, almost crazy-like energy and covering their mouths was smears of caramel icing, with icing sugar stuck to it, candy wrappers in their hair. They were even slightly vibrating, from all the sugar they had consumed.

June shook her head, sighing.

 _Note to self: Never,_ ever _leave a dragon and a halfa alone when there are_ very _sugary cupcakes in the room again_ , June noted to herself, looking at her best friends who were on a sugar rush. Even as she watched, the ghost girl gave a little giggle and fired a ghost ray at the already-demolished floor, wrecking it even more as the dragon raked her tail along the ceiling, causing an ice stalactite to fall.

"Whoopsies!" the two chorused in unison, before laughing manically. June groaned, hand covering her eyes.

 _Now, how on earth do I get Dani and Haley out of their sugar high without being burned to a crisp, scratched or frozen like an ice statue?_

This was going to be a _looong_ day.

 **This came to me, and I could't resist.**

 **So, this one-shot was basically June leaving Dani and Haley alone to get something from a store, leaving them alone with some cupcakes. They resisted for all but one minute, before they ate not only all of the cupcakes, but every sugary sweet they could find. Jacked up on a sugar high, they decided to release their sugar-induced energy by destroying June's house and having an absolute ball while doing so. So, yeah, June knows that she should** _ **not**_ **leave Dani and Haley alone when they are very sugary cupcakes around again.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please read and review! And no, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **See y'all next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Sleepover

**Okay, here is the next one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! I had heaps of fun writing it!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Sleepover**

It started off as an ordinary sleepover.

June and Haley had come to Fenton Works for their sleepover with Dani, which consisted of a movie marathon, karaoke singing, and a really intense pillow fight. Now, the female Secret Trio were now doing a simple sleepover game: Truth Or Dare.

"Okay, I'll go first," June said. She looked at Haley and asked, "Haley, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Haley answered.

"Okay. I dare you… to breathe fire, but at the last second, hold it in, and you need to hold it in for thirty seconds," June dared.

"Okay. Dragon up!" Haley accepted, changing into her dragon form. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to breathe fire, but at the last second, her mouth closed shut. Dani started counting down.

"1,2,3,4,5…"

Haley started sweating and she used her clawed hands to keep her mouth closed.

"10,11,12,13,14,15…"

Haley began trembling and sweating even more, wisps of smoke drifting out of her nostrils as tendrils of flame poked through her claws.

"19,20,21,22,23…"

More smoke drifted out of Haley's nose and more tendrils of fire made their way past her claws.

"26,27,28,29,30! TIME!"

At hearing that, Haley ran to the window, opened it and breathed out the fire she had been holding in, gasping.

"Don't… _ever_ … make me… do… that… dare… again!" Haley exclaimed, transforming back to human form.

"We won't," June promised. "By the way, it's your turn now, Haley."

"Okay. Dani, truth or dare?" Haley asked, sitting back in the circle the two friends had made.

"Truth," Dani answered.

June and Haley gave each other evil grins.

"Uhhh… should I be worried?" Dani asked nervously.

"Not at all. Okay, here's the truth… do you have a crush on Youngblood?" Haley asked.

Dani blushed red, but she glared.

"Ummm… errr… uhh…"

However, before Dani could continue to stutter out her answer, she felt a chill up her spine and a blue mist went out of her mouth as her ghost sense went off.

"Wow, never thought I would be relieved at needing to fight a ghost," Dani muttered, sighing in relief.

"Ghost?" June asked, having recognised Dani's ghost sense.

"Yeah. It should probably take only a minute. Going ghost!" Dani shouted, changing into her alter ego of Dani Phantom. Turning intangible, she phased through the floor and down into the lab, where the ghost was.

A few seconds later, Dani phased back up, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Forgot my Fenton Thermos," she said, going over to her desk and grabbing the ghost-capturing device.

"Who is it?" Haley asked, which caused the ghost girl to groan in annoyance.

"The most annoying ghost in the entire Ghost Zone, the-"

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I WILL HAVE MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!"

"The Box Ghost," Dani finished, sighing as she turned to the floating blue-skinned ghost.

"Look, Box Ghost, I was having a nice time with my friends, so why don't you let me suck you inside the Fenton Thermos and we can call it a day," Dani suggested.

"THE BOX GHOST WILL _NEVER_ ALLOW HIMSELF TO BE TRAPPED INSIDE YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER! NOW FACE MY CARDBOARD WRATH! BEWARE!"

Dani sighed and just uncapped the Fenton Thermos, which trapped Box Ghost in the blue beam of light.

"NOOOOOO!" Box Ghost screamed as he was sucked inside, and Dani capped the Thermos shut when Box Ghost had been fully sucked inside, transforming back into her human form.

"Sorry about that. I'm _sure_ I already put the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone _before_ this sleepover. I have no idea how he keeps escaping. Anyway, he's in the Thermos, and therefore, he can't escape. So, what were we doing before Box Ghost showed up?"

"You were about to admit your crush on Youngblood."

"Um, err… I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUNGBLOOD!"

"Sure…" Haley and June said in unison, grinning as Dani continued to blush beet-red.

 **And that's it!**

 **Sorry if the chapter seemed cruddy; I tried not to. Hopefully, the next two chapters are better. And yeah, I couldn't resist having Boxy interrupt Dani, June and Haley's sleepover.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee, despite wishing that I did. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **See y'all next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. New Year's Eve

**Hey y'all!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! And here's a special New Year's Eve Secret Trio one-shot to celebrate the new year! Hope you enjoy; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **New Year's Eve**

"Can you believe that it's nearly 2018?" June asked as she put up some streamers.

"I know! This year, I'll be able to take my driver's test!" Haley squealed, blowing up some balloons.

"Me too!"

"And I thought I would forever be the designated driver," Dani joked, in her ghost form and using her ice powers to create icy decorations around the room.

"Ha ha."

The three girls were at Fenton Works, preparing for the New Year's Eve party. All their families were going to be there, which meant…

"I can't wait to see Jazz, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie again!" Dani exclaimed excitedly, before she created an ice statue of her family.

"And I can't wait to see Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose!" Haley exclaimed, the two girls grinning at seeing their respective siblings again.

"Didn't you guys see them during Christmas?" June asked as she put up a really long streamer.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to see Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tuck and Val again! I miss them when they're away at college; especially Danny."

"Same here. Don't tell Jake, but I miss him as well. It's quiet in the Long household without him."

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Not _rivalry_ ; more like we sometimes get on each other's nerves."

"Hey Dani, are you gonna ask Youngblood if he wants to come here as your date for the party?"

Dani stiffened, and accidentally froze a part of the wall.

"Uh… I wasn't planning to. Why?"

"Because you have a crush on him!"

"I do not!"

"Okay, just saying…"

"Haley, Dani, guess who's here!" June shouted, attracting the two girls' attention.

Dani transformed back to her human form and she and Haley ran to the window, where they grinned happily at seeing a few very familiar cars…

…

 _Outside_

Out front, three cars-a silver-coloured Convertible, a purple Mini and a red black-striped Ferrari-pulled up front. From the Convertible stepped out a a fair-skinned man with raven-black hair, messy bangs and icy blue eyes, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that had red stripes on the sleeves and chest area, blue jeans, red-and-white Converse sneakers, and a blue jacket that had the Danny Phantom symbol on the right side, a pale-skinned woman with midnight-black hair that reached her mid-back, violet-coloured eyes, wearing a sleeveless and strapless black shirt that revealed her midriff that had the Danny Phantom symbol on it and neon green trimming along the top, a dark purple jacket that had elbow-length sleeves, black leather jeggings( **AN: The combination between jeans and leggings, in case you guys had no clue what jeggings are** ), black fingerless, wrist-long gloves, a purple skirt with a black and white tartan pattern on it, and grey combat boots with black accents, an African-American man with aqua-coloured eyes and wearing a red beret, glasses, a short-sleeved yellow button-up shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt with black trimmings, olive-green jeans and brown hiking boots and an African-American girl with forest-green eyes and curly, shoulder-length black hair and wearing a short-sleeved yellow shirt, white shorts over light orange leggings, white flats, her yellow necklace, and orange and yellow bracelets. The blue-eyed man was holding hands with the violet-eyed girl and the glasses-wearing man was holding hands with the green-eyed woman. From the Mini stepped out a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length red hair, blue-green eyes and wearing a short-sleeved turquoise shirt, black jeans and turquoise flats, and from the Ferrari stepped out a man with black spiky hair that had green tips, almond-shaped black eyes, wearing a red jacket with yellow accents over a white shirt, blue jeans and white-and-blue sneakers, holding hands with a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, a black jacket with elbow-length sleeves, dark pink jeans, white boots and black gloves, and an African-American woman with black hair tied into two bunches, wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with a dark pink dragonfly on it that revealed her midriff, olive-green cargo jeans, black-and-white sneakers, and a dark blue hoodie tied around her wrist, and a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes and wearing a green beanie, a dark blue alien sweater, brown jeans and grey sneakers. The nine teens looked up at Fenton Works, the blue-eyed man and the red haired woman smiling.

"We're back," the blue-eyed man said, smiling.

"Yep, we're back," the red haired woman said back, smiling as well.

"Hey, I wonder where-" the glasses-wearing man started to say-until he was interrupted by the door opening and a a black, red, and blue blur ran out with a scream of, "DANNY!" and tackled the blue-eyed man.

The blue-eyed man, Danny, was startled at first, before a big smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Dani. How have you been going?"

Dani grinned at Danny. "Good. How's college?"

"It's fun, but I do get homesick for Amity Park and all it's craziness."

"And by craziness, he means he misses fighting ghosts as Danny Phantom," the black-eyed man said, grinning as he elbowed Danny in a friendly way.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I do, Jake, but it's nice not having to encounter the Box Ghost six times a day."

Dani groaned. "You're telling me. I just fought the Box Ghost _twenty_ times today; and all between six AM to six- _ten_ AM!"

Danny, the gothic girl who was obviously his girlfriend, the glasses-wearing man and the green-eyed woman all groaned, remembering how many times they lost sleep and had to cut class and miss curfew all because of Box Ghost.

"Uh, who's the Box Ghost?" the blonde woman asked.

"One of Danny's enemies, Rose," Jake explained.

"He's one of the most annoying…" Danny started.

"Most pesky…" the gothic girl continued.

"Most maddening…" the glasses-wearing man went-on.

"Most infuriating…" the green-eyed woman continued.

"Most exasperating…" the red haired woman went on.

"Most irritating nuisance in the entire Ghost Zone!" all five of them finished in unison, groaning at the end.

"Oh."

"Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, do you guys wanna come inside? Me, Haley and June spent nearly all day decorating," Dani asked.

"Aren't your parents home?" Rose asked.

"Mom and Dad are out on a ghost patrol, but they'll be back soon," Dani answered.

Suddenly, there was a screech of tires and everyone turned around to see a huge shape bounding down the road. Trixie, Spud and Rose, who hadn't seen the Fenton patriarch's infamous driving skills, gaped while Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and Jake folded their arms, slight smirks on their faces.

"In fact, they're just arriving right now," Dani added.

The shape screeched to a halt in front of them, blowing their hair back as the shape-which was revealed to be a heavily-armed RV with the bright green Fenton Works symbol on the side-narrowly parked between Jazz's Mini and Jake's Ferrari. The driver's window rolled down, and a man in his mid-fifties' poked his head out the window, grinning widely.

"DANNY-BOY! JAZZY-PANTS! YOU'RE HOME!" Jack Fenton shouted, opening the door and engulfing the two eldest Fenton kids in a massive bear hug, while Dani giggled as she watched, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jake rolling their eyes and smirking as Jazz and Danny were smothered by Jack's hug.

"Hi Dad… Great to see you too…" Jazz wheezed out as her father hugged her.

"Dad, not to be rude, but we… can't… breathe…" Danny gasped out.

Jack got a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh, sorry kids. Your mother and I just missed you, that's all," Jack apologised, letting them go.

Danny held his side while Jazz panted, trying to catch her breath, while Dani tried to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Man, I forgot how bone-crushing Dad's hugs are," Danny muttered, gingerly holding his side. "Ow."

Dani laughed. Danny and Jazz glared at her.

"Hey Jakey, when are your parents gonna be here?" Trixie asked Jake.

"They just called saying that they just landed in Chicago airport; they'll be here in a few hours," Jake answered.

"WHAT ARE WE ALL STANDING OUTSIDE FOR!? LET'S GO INSIDE AND GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jack shouted, running to the door and opening it. Behind him, his wife and Jazz, Danny and Dani's mother, Maddie Fenton stepped out of the car, smiling at her son and daughters.

"It's great that you're back home for the New Year party, kids," Maddie said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Danny said back, smiling as well. Suddenly, a devious smile played on his features and without any warning, Danny put Sam over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, much to the Goth's annoyance.

"Danny, put me down!" Sam demanded, but Danny didn't.

"This isn't funny, put me down!" Sam demanded once again.

Instead, Danny walked to the door with Sam still over his shoulder, not putting her down.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Sam shouted. Danny grinned again, but this time he put Sam down… _after_ they had entered Fenton Works.

Sam glared at her boyfriend, arms folded.

"Sorry, Sammy," Danny apologised, smiling.

Sam sighed.

"Considering this is New Year's Eve, I'll let it slide."

"I knew you wouldn't be mad at me for long, Sam."

"Don't make me tempted to change my mind, because that will involve a combat boot to the face, ghost boy."

Danny laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam, although glaring, smiled as her glare softened slightly.

"Lovebirds," Tucker "coughed" behind them.

The couple gave Tucker a glare, before resuming at looking at each lovingly, while the others entered Fenton Works, before kissing.

"Happy new year, Sam," Danny whispered.

"Happy new year, Danny," Sam whispered back, and they resumed kissing, slowly beginning to make out.

"Oh, get a room, guys!" Tucker and Jake shouted in unison, which caused Dani, Haley, June, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Valerie, Maddie, Jack and even Danny and Sam to laugh, and then the party started officially.

…

 _Later_

It was a few hours later.

Jake and Haley's parents and June's parents had arrived at Fenton Works not too long ago, along with Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Ah-Mah, June's brothers, Dennis and Ray Ray, and even Monroe.

Right now, Jack was enthusiastically talking about a new ghost-hunting weapon to a mildly interested Susan Long, a very interested Jonathan Long, and a bored Michael and Barbara Lee, Lao Shi and Ah-Mah were talking(probably about topics concerning the magical world, June had guessed), Fu and Monroe were down in the basement, talking about the magical world as well(cough, cough, watching TV, cough, cough), Maddie was also talking to Susan Long, Dennis was trying to flirt with Trixie, and when he almost got punched in the nose, he tried to flirt with Jazz, earning him the "scary eyes" from both Danny _and_ Dani, though he was oblivious to it, Ray Ray was now drinking a soda, after asking Dani, Danny and Jazz, repeatedly, if he could go down to the lab, with them saying no, and when June had to forcibly pull him away after he almost managed to undo the lock on the door(the Fenton Portal was turned off for tonight, and Danny did _not_ want history to be repeating itself if Ray Ray or somebody else accidentally turned it on), and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jake, Rose, Spud and Trixie were talking and hanging out… until they decided to play a video game, and it turned into a war; Sam, Valerie, Jazz, Rose and Trixie Vs. Danny, Tucker, Jake and Spud, Ray Ray being the boys' mascot-except he was also the girls' mascot as well.

"Nice move, Danny! Way to go Tuck-oh man, Sam just creamed you! Nice job Sam!" Ray Ray shouted.

"Hey! Who's side are you on!?" Danny and Jake shouted in unison at Ray Ray while furiously moving the controls.

"The winning side," Ray Ray answered. "And unfortunately, the winning side is the girls' side."

Sam, Valerie, Trixie, Rose and Jazz smirked at each other.

As the game went on, Danny and Tucker had been the first ones out, followed by Jazz. Jake and Spud were determined to beat Sam, Valerie, Trixie and Rose, despite that it was two against four.

"Okay, Spud, we can do this!" Jake encouraged. "We've just gotta survive and beat the girls!"

"Hey guys, maybe I could give you two some… _ghostly_ help?" Danny offered, smirking as his eyes glowed toxic green.

"Oh no, Danny, no cheating. Besides, you're already out," Sam pointed out, smirking as she turned back to the game. "Jake and Spud will have to beat us _without_ your _ghostly_ help."

Danny pouted and sat back down.

"Danny, what would've happened if Sam hadn't-" Jake started to ask, turning his attention away from the game for a second-until a loud noise came.

"Huh?" Jake asked in confusion, turning back… and seeing that his and Spud's avatars had been eliminated and Sam, Valerie, Trixie and Rose's avatars had won.

"Hey! Not fair! I was distracted!" Jake shouted.

"Rule number one when gaming against us girls: _Never_ be distracted, unless you want your butts kicked easily," Sam said, her, Valerie, Rose, Trixie and Jazz high-fiving each other.

Danny chuckled. "Trust me, Jake, I learned that rule a _long_ time ago."

In the kitchen, Dani, Haley and June laughed a little at the boys' moping and the girls' cheering victoriously.

"Well, Danny, Tucker, Jake and Spud didn't stand a _ghost_ of a chance against Sam, Valerie, Trixie, Rose and Jazz," June noted, still chuckling.

"You couldn't resist making a ghost pun, couldn't you?" Dani asked, a smile on her face.

"Nope."

"Hey Dani, I noticed your crush isn't here," Haley said, changing the subject.

"I didn't invite him, and I _don't_ have a crush on him," Dani said back coolly, although she was slowly blushing pink.

"Come on Dani, when will you admit that you have a crush on YB?" June asked.

"I'll never admit that because I don't have a crush on him; isn't it _that_ obvious?" Dani answered.

"What's obvious is that you're totally crushing on him."

"I'm not!"

"But you are!" June and Haley said back.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Crush," Dani ground out through gritted teeth. "And even if I _wanted_ to ask him to come here-which I don't-he wouldn't be able to, because of the por-"

"Hey Dani."

Dani cut herself off, at hearing Danny. Turning around, she smiled at him.

"Oh, hi Danny! Didn't see ya there."

Danny grinned back at her, before turning to June and Haley.

"June, Haley, can I talk to Dani please? Alone?"

June and Haley, although confused, stood up from their chairs and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dani and Danny alone.

"Uhhh… is something wrong?" Dani asked, nervously playing with her fingers( **AN: While Danny rubs his neck when he's nervous, Dani plays with her fingers when she's nervous** ).

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk to my little sister," Danny answered, sitting beside Dani and giving her a smile, which didn't help relieve Dani of her nerves.

"Uh, what do you want to talk about?" Dani asked, playing with her fingers nervously. "Not that I _don't_ want to talk to you. What I mean is, I thought you were hanging out with Sam, Tuck, Val, Jazz, Jake, Trixie, Rose and Spud?"

"Well, Jake, Tucker and Spud are still a bit upset about losing to the girls, Sam, Valerie, Rose and Trixie are celebrating their victory over beating us boys, and Jazz went to the OPs Centre to see when the fireworks are going off. So, I decided that I will talk to my little sister."

"Oh," Dani said, relaxing a bit.

"So…" Danny started, leaning back in his chair, "apparently, you have a crush on someone."

Dani's eyes widened.

"What!? I don't have a crush! That's ludicrous! Why? Why do you think I have a crush on someone? Why am I still talking, I'm such a spazz," Dani rambled, grinning nervously.

Danny chuckled.

"Hey, it's okay, Dani. I overheard Haley and June saying that you have a crush on someone, and I thought that I should just see if it's true."

Dani scowled.

 _Darn ghostly enhanced hearing_ , Dani thought, before saying out loud, "Well, I don't have a crush, but June and Haley think that I _do_ , which is, like I said, ludicrous."

"Why?"

"They think I have a crush on one of your enemies… Youngblood."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"But I don't, seriously! I mean, we only talked for a few minutes, and then we parted ways! That doesn't mean I have a _crush_ on him! He isn't even my type! And why would I date someone who tried to make you look _crazy_!? But Haley and June _think_ that I have a crush on him when I don't and-why are you laughing?"

Danny was, indeed, laughing.

"Danny, this isn't funny!"

"I know it isn't, but man… was I _this_ clueless before I realised my feelings for Sam?"

"Are you calling me clueless?"

"Maybe a little."

Dani growled, eyes glowing green. Danny laughed a little bit longer before stopping.

"Oh, come on Dani! It's _obvious_ that you have a crush on Youngblood; even someone as clueless as me can see it."

"But I don't! I don't even _like_ him!"

"I know that Youngblood _is_ one of my enemies, but I can honestly see you and him as a couple."

" _What_!? Danny, I _don't_ like him! I don't have any _feelings_ for him! Man, you're just as bad as Haley and June!"

"Blame Tucker."

"Yes, I'll _indeed_ blame him."

"But, Dani, you _have_ to admit that you have a crush on him. It's plain as day that you do."

"But I don't! How long do I have to say that for you, Haley and June to realise that!?"

"Okay, just saying. But Dani, can I just say something…"

Leaning next to Dani, he whispered, "You're even _more_ clueless than me."

Standing up, he left the kitchen-just as Dani gasped and she screamed, "I'M NOT CLUELESS!"

" _Sure_ you're not…" Danny whispered, smirking.

Suddenly, Jazz ran down the stairs and she yelled, "Guys, the fireworks are starting!"

With that, everyone ran out of the living room and up the stairs to the Ops centre, before running out to the balcony, where they could see a pretty spectacular view of Amity Park from there.

"Wow," Valerie, Rose, Trixie and Spud said in unison, amazed at the view.

"Yeah. Except for the hills around town, nothing beats this view," Danny said. Suddenly, there was a whistling and Danny, Dani, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker and Valerie shouted, "THEY'RE STARTING!"

Sure enough, exploding across the sky, were white, red and blue fireworks, which formed into the American flag, followed by explosions of green, gold and occasionally black.

Although the Longs and Lees had, respectively, seen bigger fireworks displays in New York and Orchid Bay, Amity Park's fireworks just had a certain, grander feel to them; probably because the fireworks were in a small town.

The Fenton family and the members of Team Phantom grinned as they watched the fireworks going off, smiling. They knew what was going to come next, but the fireworks going off now were just as amazing as what was about to happen next…

Suddenly, an explosion of white, black and green came across the sky, and when it had settled, the fireworks had formed into the shape of Danny and Dani's alter egos, Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom, smiling and their arms folded. Underneath, in white letters, was a message that read, **HAPPY NEW YEAR, DANNY AND DANI PHANTOM!** As those fireworks faded out, Danny and Dani had big smiles on their faces.

The final fireworks went off, gold ones that spelled out, **HAPPY NEW YEAR, AMITY PARK!** And, as the fireworks faded out, a huge shout came as the older adults, the eighteen-year-olds, and the teenagers and tween raised their, respective, glasses of champagne, beer and punch.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! We're finally in 2018! Yay! Happy new year 2018!**

 **In case anyone's confused, yes, PP** _ **did**_ **happen, but after a while, Danny decided to wipe everyone's memories, with the help of Clockwork, about Fenton and Phantom being the same save for Sam, Tucker, Valerie, his parents, Jazz, Jake, Haley, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Lao Shi, Fu Dog and Jake and Haley's parents. Dani told June and, eventually, Ray Ray the truth after she, June and Haley became the Secret Trio, but Monroe and Ah-Mah had a suspicion that Danny and Dani Fenton were Danny and Dani Phantom. Also, no one knows that Dani is Danny's clone except for Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Jake, Haley and June. Lao Shi, Ah-Mah, Fu and Monroe have a suspicion about Dani's origin and that she might be Danny's clone. Also, no one knows how Danny got his powers except for Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Haley, June, Lao Shi, Ah-Man, Fu and Monroe. I know this is a lot, but I hope that clears up any confusion.**

 **I know this is a Secret Trio one-shot, I hope you guys don't mind that little bit of DannyXSam fluff and those little sibling moments between Danny and Dani.**

 **So, yeah, Danny knows about Dani's crush on Youngblood(though that clueless girl denies it). And yeah, even Clueless One can see Dani's feelings for Youngblood!(he's gonna be lightheartedly teasing her about it** _ **every**_ **time he comes back home from college occasionally on the weekend, in the summer, and on Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's Eve). So, yeah, like Danny said, blame Tucker for that(Tuck did that a** _ **lot**_ **when Danny was clueless to his feelings for Sam and the two weren't a couple yet).**

 **Anyway, happy new year! I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot and that you all had an excellent new year!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review, and see y'all next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. Hugs!

**Hey!**

 **So, here's the sixth one-shot chapter for the Secret Trio One-Shot series! Hope you enjoy it and please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **WARNING** **: High amounts of Delusional!Dani and hugs.** _ **Lots**_ **of hugs. You've been warned… ENJOY!**

 **Hugs!**

It was a calm Saturday afternoon at Fenton Works-until the sounds of fighting could be heard.

Down in the lab, Danielle "Dani" Fenton was in her ghostly alter ego of Dani Phantom and fighting against a ghost, her friends Haley Long and Juniper Lee helping her as best they could.

Dani fired another ghost ray at the ecto-puss, stunning it, before freezing it's tentacles in ice and slamming a punch into it's nose, dazing it even further. But the ecto-puss quickly shook it off and it's tentacles broke free of the ice, immediately wrapping Dani in them, trapping her.

"Haley! June! Grab a weapon and aim it at the ecto-puss!" Dani shouted.

Haley, who had been in her dragon form, returned back to human form and ran to a nearby table along with June, where they looked through the different weapons.

"Which one!?" Haley asked back.

"I don't know; _any_ one will do! Just as long as they are effective against the ecto-puss!"

June, while looking, grabbed the first weapon she could find-which was some sort of unassuming plain silver gun-and fired it at the octopus-like ghost… but hit Dani instead.

"NOT AT ME!" Dani shouted.

"Sorry!" June shouted back. She fired the gun again and this time it hit the ecto-puss. The ghost screamed in pain and let Dani go, who fell to the floor. Haley quickly grabbed a Fenton Thermos and managed to capture the ghost with it.

Capping the lid, she and June gave each other high-fives.

"Alright!" they shouted in unison.

"I think we're getting better at this ghost-fighting thing," Haley commented. She grinned and playfully elbowed June. "But your aim needs more practice."

"Shut up, Haley," June growled, but she couldn't suppress a smile.

They heard a groan and the two girls realised they had forgotten about their half-ghost friend.

"Dani, are you okay?" Haley asked, walking up to her and kneeling beside her… only to get tackled by a black-and-white blur.

"GET DOWN!" Dani shouted, while also tackling June.

"What for!?" Haley demanded.

"Why do we need to get down?" June asked.

"Because the lab's ceiling is falling!"

At that, Haley and June's eyes widened.

" _What_?"

"It is! Can't you see?" Dani asked, pointing upwards. But to June and Haley, the ceiling seemed intact.

"Uh… Dani, the ceiling's fine," Haley said, looking at her halfa friend… only to see her having a huge grin on her face as she started giggling.

"Dani?" June and Haley asked, really confused now.

"'Course the sky's falling, sillies! Otherwise why do we need ceilings for? Hey, where did the octopus go? I want the octopus back!"

"Uh, Dani, don't you mean ecto-puss? The ghost we were fighting? Remember?" June asked. Dani shook her head fervently.

"No! That was Octi! He's my octopus teddy!"

"You're… octopus teddy?" Haley questioned, getting really confused.

Dani giggled again, changing back to human form.

"Of course he was! We were just about to have tea with the toadstool king and eating rainbow cupcakes!"

"Okay… is it just me, or does Dani seem a bit…"

"Crazy?"

"I was going to go with 'delusional', Hales."

"Oh."

Dani suddenly gasped, before smiling broadly in excitement-and hugged Haley.

"Dragon Plushie! Where have you been!? Were you trying to run away with the spoon again?"

June snickered. "Dragon Plushie?"

"Shut up, June," Haley growled, before turning to Dani. "Dani, I'm _not_ a dragon plushie. I'm Haley Long, one of your friends."

Dani shook her head.

"No! You're Dragon Plushie! Hale-Hale just went to the grocery to get us rainbows and lollipops for dinner, along with Juneberry."

June gaped. " _Juneberry_."

Dani looked up and squealed when she saw June, immediately letting go of Haley and tackling June in a bear hug.

"Jujube! I _knew_ cranky doggy hadn't thrown you away!"

Haley laughed. "Jujube?"

"Laugh one more time and I'll make you regret it," June threatened, before pulling herself free from Dani's grasp. "Dani, I'm _not_ a jujube. I'm your friend, June Lee! And Haley _isn't_ a dragon plushie! Why do you think we are?"

"Because you are! And you are _not_ Hale-Hale and Juneberry! You're Dragon Plushie and Jujube! And now, we need to get ready for our tea with the toadstool king! Who wants to make rainbow cupcakes and sunshine lemonade?!"

Haley and June just gave Dani wide-eyed looks.

Dani looked around and gasped.

"What does this do?" she wondered, about to press the button that opened the Fenton Thermos.

"DANI, NO!" June and Haley shouted, tackling Dani-but it was too late.

She had already pressed the button, releasing the ecto-puss, who looked at them.

"Uh, Dani, I think this would be a good time to go ghost," June said nervously.

The ecto-puss leaned closer… and pulled them into a hug.

"Huh?" June and Haley said in confusion while Dani just grinned.

"Octi! You're free! Now everyone is here for when the toadstool king comes!" Dani exclaimed happily as the ghost let go of June and Haley.

"June, why do I have a feeling that ghost is as delusional as Dani?" Haley asked.

June looked at the gun she had used to hit the ghost-and accidentally hit Dani. On the side read…

"The Fenton Crazy-Ghost Gun?" June read aloud. "Not one of the most original names. And why do I feel like I heard it before?"

Haley gasped.

"June, this must be the gun that Mr. Fenton showed us two days ago! He said that, whenever a ghost is hit by this, it will make the ghost go crazy! It must be why Dani is acting crazy!"

"I made one of my friends _crazy_!?"

"Yes!"

"How do we fix this?"

"I don't know; why don't we ask Mr. Fenton! He _invented_ the dang gun!"

"Haley, he and Mrs. Fenton are at a ghost hunting convention for _three weeks_! They're not even here!"

"Then how do we fix this?"

"Maybe we could ask Danny or Jazz or-"

"HUUUUUUGS!"

"OOF!" June and Haley exclaimed from shock and surprise as Dani hugged them around the necks, grinning like crazy(which she, technically, was).

"HUGS, HUGS, HUGS, _HUUUUGS_!" The halfa girl screamed in excitement. "GIVE DRAGON PLUSHIE AND JUJUBE _MASSIVE_ HUGS BEFORE TOADSTOOL KING ARRIVES! HUUUGS!"

"Call Danny?" Haley asked.

"Call Danny."

 **Well,** _ **that**_ **happened!**

 **I got inspired to write this from a drawing that I did and a fan fiction that I absolutely love called "The Core Cold" by Eleahblue(if you haven't read it, read it. It's awesome and chock-full of Delusional!Danny). This might be more than an one-shot if you want it to be… I have plans for it if it does*grins evilly***

 **I know, this wasn't the best Delusional!Dani one-shot, first time writing her as delusional, but I hope you liked it!**

 **No, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review and tell me in your reviews whether you want me to make this a story or not.**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	7. Dani Phantom, The Walking, Talking AC

**Hey!**

 **So, I have this idea where on a** _ **really**_ **hot day during summer, of course, June and Haley decide to have Dani be their walking, talking air conditioner, since she has an ice core like Danny's. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Dani Phantom, The Walking, Talking Air Conditioner**

One plus of having a half-ghost as a friend, she can make you turn invisible of intangible to sneak around when you're fighting evil ghosts/monsters/magical creatures or can take you flying with her if you ask her.

Another plus, is that her powers and the fact she _is_ a ghost can be used for, ah, more _self-satisfying_ things.

This was one of those times.

June groaned, fanning herself as beside her, Ray Ray was lying spread-eagled on her bed, panting.

"It's sooo _hot_!" Ray Ray complained. "Why don't we have air?"

"Don't blame me for the broken AC unit! Blame Monroe."

"Hey!" the bulldog with the Scottish accent protested. "I take offence for that!"

"How long will it take Mom and Dad to fix the air-con?" Ray Ray asked.

"A month, a week tops."

"I'm gonna die of overheating!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Ray Ray."

"Hey! I'm not being dr-"

"AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a girl fell out of a portal and landed right on top of Monroe.

"AGH! I'm not a landing pillow, girlie! GET OFF ME!"

"Sheesh, you're just as irritable as Fu," the girl muttered, but nonetheless, she got off Monroe. When she did, the girl was revealed to be Haley Long, one of June's friends.

Standing up, Haley groaned.

"Ugh! You don't have air too?"

"What makes you think I _have_ air?"

"I don't know! I just thought you did!"

"What about your place?"

"AC's broken."

"Oh."

"June! Haley! Dani's a ghost!" Ray Ray shouted, leaping off his sister's bed.

"And you _just_ realised that _now_?" June asked sarcastically.

"No, you don't get it! Dani's a ghost… with an _ice_ core. Didn't she say to you two that she was practically a walking, talking air conditioner?"

June hurriedly turned to her computer. "Let's give her a call!"

Pulling up the webcam, she hurriedly clicked Dani's name while Haley and Ray Ray stood behind her, grins on their faces.

A couple of minutes later, Dani appeared on the screen, looking like she just had a shower, as her spiky bangs were sticking to her forehead. "Hey girls. What's up?"

Then she noticed that Ray Ray was there, and they all were wearing sleeveless shirts, and the all-too innocent grins on their faces.

Frowning, Dani said, "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"We haven't even said anything!" Haley protested.

"Don't need to. You and June have got that look in your eyes, Haley."

" _What_ look?" June asked.

"The look you two get when you're about to ask me to do something really stupid that I'll instantly regret later. The look that got us into prison for breaking into a chocolate factory. _Twice_."

June waved her hands. "Relax, Dani! It's nothing _that_ dramatic! We're at my house. And it was all for a good cause, us breaking into that chocolate factory."

"And Ray Ray asking us to prove if the Easter Bunny was real that had us winding up at that chocolate factory was all for a good cause?"

"Hey!"

June rolled her eyes. " _Anyway,_ so-"

"Your air-con's broken and you want me to come over to be your personal air conditioner. Sorry, but the answer is _no_."

"Oh, come on! Why not?" Haley asked.

"I can't just come over whenever you guys want me too! Besides, I've got things to do. Homework and stuff."

The three girls were silent for all of one second before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah right, homework!" June gasped out between laughter, wiping a tear from her eye. "But, seriously. What's so important?"

A big grin spread across Dani's face and she held up what looked to be a new computer.

"As a reward for making it to curfew on time for the past two weeks, my parents got me a new computer. I've just been messing around with it, and-"

"That's _perfect_! You can bring it over here, and everyone is happy!" June interrupted.

"How many times do I have to say this? NO!"

"Come on, please? We're dying of overheating here!"

"Still doesn't change my answer."

"Then you leave me no choice…" June muttered. She whispered her plan to Haley and Ray Ray, remembering what Dani had told her of how Danny and Tucker had persuaded Sam to come with them to a party they were invited to that was on the same day as a movie that they ended up seeing, before looking up again and put on their most adorable puppy-dog faces and pleaded in unison, "Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"Again, no!"

"Okay then… pretty please with the triple-flavoured chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with the hundreds n' thousands and little gummi bears and popping candy you like so much sprinkled on top?"

"Argh, fine! Okay, okay! I'll come over! Just, stop looking at me like that! You all look like kicked puppies!"

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Monroe shouted indignantly.

June, Haley and Ray Ray brightened.

"Great! See ya soon!" June farewelled, turning the webcam off.

Immediately, they all high-five'd each other.

"YES!"

Not a second later, Dani teleported( **AN: Yes, Dani can teleport. Danny can as well, as that was shown in "Reality Trip", but Dani has more control over it, mainly because she, June and Haley live in separate states/cities… that, and she,** _ **occasionally**_ **, uses it to visit Danny and Jazz** )right next to them, holding her new laptop, and sat down on a nearby beanbag, ignoring the four sighs of relief(if you count Monroe).

"This better _not_ become a thing for you girls," Dani grumbled.

"You're my hero right now, Dani," Haley said, sighing in relief.

Dani rolled her eyes. "I'm _always_ a hero."

 **Not one of the better one-shots, but I plan to do a sort-of sequel later on… maybe in the winter…*grins evilly***

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review, and see y'all next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	8. The Concert

**Hi!**

 **So, here's the next one-shot! I hope you enjoy it; I had heaps of fun writing it.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Enjoy the chapter; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **The Concert**

"Are you girls excited!?"

Dani, Haley and June were in the Te Xuan Ze's room, grins on Dani and June's faces. An air of excitement hung in the air, as Dani was hurriedly fixing her hair as June applied some light mascara; the both of them were wearing Dumpty Humpty concert shirts, but Dani was wearing ripped blue jeans and her usual sneakers and June was wearing her everyday jeans and boots. On June's bed, Haley was sitting on it in her pyjamas, twirling her pigtail worriedly.

Dani nodded enthusiastically in response to June's question.

"I am absolutely _thrilled_! A Dumpty Humpty concert _in_ Orchid Bay City, at the same time it's our last night for our sleepover? How crazy is _that_!?"

June noticed Haley sitting on her bed and she asked, "Haley, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine."

"Hales, I can see that you're _not_ fine. So, are you okay?"

Haley sighed, and looked at them. Dani and June almost stepped back in surprise, at seeing the angry look in her eyes.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Are _you_ two okay?" Haley asked, anger in her tone.

"Whoa, whoa! Time out! Haley, why do you think me and June aren't okay?" Dani asked back.

"You're both sneaking out to see this Dumpty Humpty concert! You're both breaking the rules June's parents set! How can you two _do_ that and be _excited_ about it!?"

"Well, I've had to sneak out plenty of times to fight ghosts, and June has to sneak out to do her Te Xuan Ze duties, so it's not like us sneaking out to see a concert it's any different from that."

"It's _completely_ different from that! This reminds me of the time when Jake snuck out to go to that video game convention! _That_ time, I joined him and ended up being brainwashed by a Pooka! _This_ time, I am _not_ joining you two!"

"Come on, Haley! Ophelia managed to get us all tickets for free to see it!" June protested. "At least come with us and we'll stay there for the first two songs or so. Then we'll leave."

"No! I'm not coming!"

"How about for an hour?" June offered up.

"Again, no!"

"Twenty minutes?" Dani tried.

"Tempting… but no."

"What about ten minutes?" June asked.

Haley was silent for a long time before sighing.

"Fine! I'll come, but we're coming back after ten minutes. No later," Haley relented.

Dani and June beamed.

"That's the spirit, Hales!" Dani exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh at the pun. The halfa girl looked at the other girl and said, "However, you _can't_ go to a Dumpty Humpty concert wearing your pyjamas!"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get changed, but remember; just because I said yes _doesn't_ mean I'm going to enjoy this."

…

 _Later_

"I AM _SERIOUSLY_ ENJOYING THIS!"

It was fifteen minutes later; five spent Haley changing into her concert outfit(a plain white shirt and dark blue jeans with black and white Nike sneakers) and getting here and ten spent at being at the concert. Dani, June and Haley herself were having lots of fun, including June's other friends; Jody, Ophelia, Roger and Lila(Dani and Haley already knew that Lila was a Sasquatch). Lila herself was ecstatic over the fact that she was at a human concert. However, when Dumpty Humpty had finished their previous song and were starting on their new one, June saw the time and realised that they had been here for ten minutes.

"Dani, Haley, it's time to go!" June whispered. Dani and Haley, with their enhanced hearing, heard her despite the noise from the crowd.

"Okay!" they whispered back, and Dani grabbed their hands and turned them invisible without Jody, Ophelia, Roger, Lila or anyone else noticing, skilfully weaving through the crowd without bumping into anybody, Dani turning them all intangible so that they could phase through the entrance's door that they had walked through to enter the arena before the concert started and was now closed, becoming tangible and visible again when they were on the other side(and out of eyesight and earshot from the sleeping security guard).

"That. Was. _Awesome_! That was even better then when I snuck out with Jake to that video game convention years ago!" Haley exclaimed, grinning.

Dani smiled. "I knew you would like it."

"Yep, and the best part? My parents don't even know that we're gone. And, since it's faster with you guys flying and either you or Dani carry me, Haley, we'll be back before they realise that we were gone at all," June said, smiling as she slung her arms over her best friends' shoulders(even though Dani was the oldest, June was, by far, the tallest), all three of them smiling as they headed to a secluded part of the park so that Dani and Haley could transform into their, respective, ghost and dragon forms.

"Oh, is that so, Juniper?"

June, Dani and Haley gasped and froze in their tracks, dread settling in their stomachs before they looked up and saw the furious expressions on June's parents' face.

"Juniper, you're grounded young lady. As for you two, Danielle and Haley… we're calling your parents tomorrow about you two and Juniper sneaking out to go to this concert," Michael Lee said, glaring at his daughter and her two friends.

June looked down while Dani rubbed the back of her neck guiltily and Haley muttered, "I'm _never_ letting you two convince me to sneak out with you both _again_."

 **So… what do ya think?**

 **I know, I know, not good, but I hope the next one is good! And, since I didn't say this in the previous one-shot, I've decided that I** _ **am**_ **going to continue on from the Delusional!Dani one-shot, and I've already written the first chapter, so I'll post it after I post this one-shot.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and the next one will be better, hopefully. And no, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	9. Fu Knows EVERYBODY

**Hi!**

 **So, here's the next one-shot! I apologise in advance if this one-shot is a short one; I try to make them long. Anyway, enjoy the one-shot, and I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review; GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Fu Knows EVERYBODY**

It was a quiet, normal Saturday-if by "quiet" and "normal", you meant "your friends were over to help you clean the magical section of your grandpa's electronics store at the back", then yes.

Dani coughed as she shoved another heavy and _extremely_ dusty book into a shelf, the dust making her sensitive eyes water.

"Tell me again, Haley, _why_ are we doing this?" Dani asked, taking a break to recover from her coughing fit.

"Ever since Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose went to college, Gramps and Fu have been making me do Jake's previous chores. And with you two, well… you're the replacements for Spud and Trixie," Dani answered.

"Great," Dani muttered.

"Man, why does Fu have so many _books_? Even _Monroe_ doesn't have so many; and he's possibly even older than Fu!" June complained, holding her breath as she dusted another book.

"I agree. _Clockwork_ doesn't have me and Danny c-"

"YOU KNOW _CLOCKWORK_!?"

Suddenly, Dani was tackled by the magical Shar Pei that was Fu. He had a big grin on his face that creeped Haley and June out a bit. Dani, however, just had a surprised look on her face.

"Uhhhh…. yes?"

Fu immediately got off of Dani, still grinning.

"Man, I haven't caught up with old Father Time in _centuries_! How do you and your brother _know_ him?"

"Well… Danny knows him longer than me. He became his mentor after he tried to kill Danny-"

"Clockwork tried to _kill_ Danny!? How is he even still _alive_!?" Fu interrupted, wide-eyed.

"Clockwork wasn't _actually_ going to _kill_ Danny; he knew, in the end after all Danny went through that had the Observants wanting Clockwork to kill Danny, that he was going to make the right choice. After that, he unofficially became Danny's mentor. When I was fourteen and was adopted by the Fentons, Clockwork became my mentor as well. And that's all. Why? How do _you_ know him?"

Fu was still wide-eyed, mouth gaping, and he said, "He helped me get out of a pickle involving time-travel. But how-what-how is your bro-Clockwork's your-uhhh…"

With that last word, Fu dropped in a dew faint.

The three girls looked at each other and Haley said, "That settles it. Fu knows EVERYBODY."

 **So… what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me so in your reviews!**

 **I figured, Fu being as old as he is, would have encounter the Master Of Time at some point. As for why June and Haley didn't ask Dani who Clockwork is… you'll find out why in good time…*grins evilly***

 **So, in case y'all didn't know, I am, officially, continuing on from my Delusional!Dani one-shot, and I have posted the first chapter. So, read it if you want to, but I advise you read the one-shot(it will make a LOT of sense)**

 **Hope you enjoyed and no, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review; GhostWriterGirl out!**


	10. The Nightmare

**Hey!**

 **So here's the next one-shot. It's a bit angsty, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **In no shape or form do I own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee, despite wishing countless times that I did. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Enjoy the chapter; please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **The Nightmare**

It started off as a regular sleepover; a sleepover filled with pillow fights, karaoke, movie marathons, comparing celebrity crushes, a game of Truth And Dare(which left one participant blushing like a tomato)and sharing ghost stories(which caused a certain halfa to roll her eyes at).

Now, Dani, June and Haley were now asleep in their respective sleeping accommodations(June and Dani in sleeping bags, Haley in her bed).

However, at precisely midnight, did this sleepover take a turn for the worse.

Haley was the first one to notice. She had woken up incredibly thirsty and was about to go to the kitchen when she heard a sobbing noise in her room.

 _What the-_ she began to think, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Dani scream, "N-no! No, please no! No no no no no NO!", and the screams slowly dissolved into sobs.

 _DANI!_ Haley thought, rushing to her friend's side, concerned and worried for her half-ghost friend, that she may be the source of the sobs and screaming.

Sure enough, her guess was right; Dani was tossing and turning, her hair and pyjamas sticking to her sweaty skin, eyes tightly closed shut, tears streaming down her face. Her body shook as she continued to sob. It looked like she was having a nightmare; a really bad one.

"Dani, Dani it's okay! You're fine! Wake up! Please wake up!" Haley pleaded, shaking her friend.

Her words seemed to have little effect, as Dani curled up tightly into a ball, still shaking and sobbing.

"Why? Why would you use me like that!? I looked up to you! I considered you my _father_! I thought you were going to stabilise me! Instead, I was only your minion, an imperfection, a _mistake_!? You said I was your greatest creation! But you were going to stand by and watch me melt into a pile of ectoplasmic goo!? Why? Why, oh why, oh _why_? Why V-AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"DANI!" Haley screamed, watching as her friend lurched forward, writhing from whatever pain she was experiencing in her nightmare.

Apparently, that scream was enough to wake June. The Te Xuan Ze's eye widened when she saw Dani almost convulsing in her sleeping bag and Haley trying to shake her awake.

"Wha-"

"JUNE! You gotta help me! Dani's having a nightmare and I can't shake her out of it!" Haley exclaimed, still trying to shake the screaming Dani awake.

June, seeing the seriousness of the situation, started shaking Dani as well.

"Dani, wake up! It's just a nightmare! Wake up! Dani, _wake UP_!"

But Dani still hadn't woken up. Instead, her screams intensified, as her nightmare became worser.

"NOOOOO! DANNY, WHERE ARE YOU!? DANNY, HELP ME! DANNY, I'M MELTING! AHHHHHHH! HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP! _DAAAANNNNNYYYYYYYY!_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DANI, WAKE UP!" June and Haley shouted at Dani, continuing to shake her, even though she was trembling in their hands.

"I'm melting… oh God, I'm _melting_! No… no no no no _NO_! I don't want to end up like the others! I don't want to be a puddle of ectoplasmic goo! I don't want to melt into goo! I DON'T-AAAHHHH! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING! I'm… no no no no no NO! Danny, where are you! HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE!? Oh God, oh no… I DON'T WANT TO BE DISSECTED! Oh God, I'm… I'm… I'm gonna be nothing. I'm gonna be nothing but a pile of ectoplasmic goop! No, no, no! I don't want to end up like this… but I'm going to… oh God, please God, no… MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT _STTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPP_! AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"DANIELLE CHARLOTTE FENTON, WAKE _UP!"_ June and Haley shouted right in Dani's ear, to no avail. Desperate, June did the only thing she could think of… she slapped Dani.

"OOOWWWWW!" The girl shrieked, waking up and holding a hand to where she had been slapped. Looking at her friends and the worried looks on their faces, she asked, "You girls heard, didn't you?"

"Dani, what happened? You were screaming and sobbing… we were trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up… June had to _slap_ you to wake you up. What were you having a nightmare about?" Haley asked, looking at her friend concernedly.

Dani winced, rubbing the spot where she had been slapped, knowing that she had to tell them.

"Well… it started off nice; I was flying over Amity Park, as happy as I can be, when the fruit loop, Vlad Plasmius, appeared. I asked him what he was doing here, and he said he was here to take his 'little girl' home. I tried to fight back, but he electrocuted me, making me go unconscious. When I woke up again, he had me strapped to a steel wall, where underneath my feet was… was a bucket to collect me when he melted me into nothing but ectoplasmic goo, which he was going to… to dissect later to see why I survived longer than the others. When I saw where I was, I started sobbing and screaming no, as I couldn't believe I… I was back where I had been almost melted into ectoplasm five years ago."

Haley covered her mouth while June muttered, "Oh God," at hearing that, but Dani wasn't finished.

"He-he walked up to me, and s-said he was going to melt me down again, then dissect me later. When I asked why would he do this, he said I was nothing more than a mistake, an imperfection in his trials to create his perfect half-ghost son clone, and that he would stand by and watch me melt into ectoplasm till he achieved that, despite the fact that I had looked up to him as my father.

"I got angry at him and asked him why he would do this. I told him I looked up to him as my father, that he said I was his greatest creation, that I thought he was going to stabilise me; instead, he used me as his faithful minion, and that I was just an imperfection to him, a _mistake_ , and he would stand by and watch me melt into nothing but ectoplasm without lifting a finger to help stabilise me. I kept asking him why before… before he started up the machine to destabilise me and have me melt into ectoplasmic goo."

By now, Dani was starting to cry again, reliving the terror she had felt from her nightmare that painfully reminded her when she _had_ almost melted into ectoplasm, but she continued on.

"I-I screamed, and shouted for Danny to help me, but-but Vlad told me Danny w-wasn't coming, saying that h-he be-believed I was safe and sound back home. Then he m-made the machine m-melt me faster and… and I continued screaming, both from terror and from the pain of being melted into ectoplasmic goo. I-I was afraid th-that I would end up like the other clones, who had dis-dissolved into ectoplasm. I kept screaming, even while I was melting in-into ectoplasm with each passing s-second, kept screaming 'No' over and over again, and kept screaming for Danny to come and help me, b-but he didn't come. I kept screaming and saying that I never wanted to end up like that, but I was going to before… before I pleaded to Vlad to make it stop, but he wouldn't, watching as I continued melting, doing nothing as my face began melting… and that's when you slapped me awake June."

Both Haley and June could see that the nightmare had rattled Dani, to her very core, as the half-ghost girl continued to cry, hugging herself from the terrifying nightmare she had experienced, while June and Haley sat beside her, shocked at hearing about Dani's nightmare, especially where Vlad was melting her into ectoplasm again.

When Dani had told them that she was actually a clone of Danny, they were shocked, before they became angry when Dani told them that Vlad Plasmius, Danny's archenemy, had tried to melt her down into ectoplasmic goo so that he could study her remains later to see why she had survived longer than the other clones of Danny. Just saying that had nearly reduced Dani, who was so calm, confident, outgoing, tough and stubborn, to tears, and now knowing that Dani, if tonight's events were accounted for, still had nightmares like this one, it stunned and shocked them even more, and made June and Haley want to comfort their crying, rattled friend. And so they did.

Wordlessly, June and Haley pulled the still-crying Dani into a hug, just holding her as Dani continued to cry, with her hugging them back. They stayed in their hug for the rest of the night, June and Haley not saying anything, just continuing to comfort their crying friend, who's past still haunted her in her dreams, as the night continued, until, slowly, the three friends' eyes drifted closed, and stayed closed.

…

 _Later_

At seven in the morning, Jonathan and Susan Long opened the door to Haley's room, to check on her, Dani and June.

When they looked inside, they was the three girls, sleeping peacefully and snoring lightly, hugging each other in their sleep.

Susan smiled.

"Isn't that sweet?" Susan whispered to Jonathan, who smiled in agreement.

"Let them sleep for a while longer," Jonathan said quietly to Susan, and the couple left the bedroom, still smiling at the heart-warming sight of Dani, Haley and June hugging in their sleep.

Little did they know about the events that happened last night that had prompted the three girls to hug each other, nor did they see the tear stains on Dani's face.

 **Well? Did you guys like it?**

 **So, yeah, this one-shot** _ **was**_ **a little angsty, but I figured that Dani would still have nightmares about almost being melted into ectoplasm by Vlad and Danny wasn't there to save her. But June and Haley will always be there to comfort Dani, no matter what. And yeah, Dani's nightmares about her being melted into ectoplasm and studied later by Vlad and Danny isn't there to save her is the equivalent to Danny's fear of becoming Dan. So, I hope you enjoyed this, despite it being angsty and dark.**

 **No, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **See y'all around next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	11. Haley Has A Crush!

**Hi!**

 **So… we know that June, from the show, has a crush on Marcus, and that Dani has a crush on Youngblood(even though she tries to deny it). Now, it's** _ **Haley's**_ **turn for the girls to discover who** _ **she's**_ **crushing on…**

 **You wanna find out who she has a crush on? Read to find out…**

 **I don't own either Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Haley Has A Crush!**

Dani and June, who were standing outside Haley's high school, were waiting for Haley so they could start their sleepover at her house( **AN: I write a** _ **lot**_ **of sleepovers concerning these three!** ).

They didn't have to wait too long, as the high school's doors opened and a flood of students came out, Haley right at the front. Noticing her friends, Haley ran over to them, a huge grin on her face.

"Girls, I've got something _huge_ to tell you!" she exclaimed, still grinning broadly.

"Your gramps is giving you a day off from _working at his shop_?" Dani asked.

"You won something?" June guessed.

"Wrong both times; I have a crush!" Haley exclaimed, squealing as she spun around.

"Wow, that's great Haley! Who is it that you have a crush on?" June asked her.

"His name is Carter, and he's the most sweetest, most kindest, most gentlest and most handsome guy I have ever met," Haley gushed, sighing. "You should have seen him in English; he had a poem that made me feel like I was in another world. He's just so _dreamy_ …"

"Sounds like a really hot guy," Dani said.

"He is…" Haley sighed. "And he's also really nice and kind and smart. Honestly, he's my dream guy."

"If he's your dream guy, and you like him _this_ much, why don't you ask him out?" June asked her.

"Well, there's one problem… his uncle is Professor Rotwood."

"Oh."

 **Short, I know, but I hope you guys like it! And yeah, Haley's crush's uncle is Professor Rotwood! What will this mean later on for Haley? You'll have to find out…**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **See y'all next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	12. The Closet Part I: The Plan

**Hi!**

 **Here is another chapter of "The Secret Trio One-Shot Series"! After this, I'll be writing a new chapter of "The Secret Trio: A Delusional Phantom", but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **The Closet Part I: The Plan**

June and Haley were sitting in Dani's bedroom, bored out of their minds. Their halfa friend was currently fighting a ghost, and despite that June and Haley have gotten better at ghost-fighting, Dani didn't want them getting hurt, considering the ghost she was fighting was Vortex, an uber-powerful ghost.

"I'm _bored_ ," Haley complained, banging her head lightly against the wall. "So, so, _bored._ "

"Hey! I'm bored too, Haley, but at least _I'm_ not complaining about it," June said to her.

Haley glared at her, before sighing and deciding to change the subject.

"So… do you think Dani's admitted her feelings to Youngblood?"

June snorted. "Doubt that. She hasn't even admitted she _has_ a crush on him to herself. I don't think even her and Youngblood being locked in a _closet_ together is gonna make her admit tha-"

Suddenly, June stopped herself, and she and Haley looked at each other, grinning deviously as a plan formed in their heads.

 **Uh-oh… what are June and Haley planning? Obviously it has something to do with Dani and Youngblood and a closet…**

 **Another short one, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	13. Haley Long, The Walking, Talking

**Hey!**

 **Here is the next chapter of The Secret Trio One-Shot Series! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Haley Long, The Walking, Talking Radiator**

It was a bitterly cold winter day. Dani and June huddled together in Dani's room, shivering as tent rubbed their arms, feeling really cold.

"I-it's f-f- _freezing_! Why haven't your p-parents turned up the h-heat?" June asked Dani.

"Apparently, they're w-working on a way t-to m-make it d-deadly to g-ghosts," Dani stuttered out, her breath fogging in the cold air.

"Dani, how come you're c-cold? Y-you h-have an _ice core_. I-I thought y-you said you n-never get cold," June asked.

"I s-said I _rarely_ get c-cold. If it's r-real cold, like r-right now, I f-feel cold," Dani answered.

The two girls shivered more and Dani said, "I w-wish th-that my parents w-would t-turn th-the r-radiator on r-right n-now."

At that, June's eyes widened.

"Dani! Haley's a _dragon_!"

"Yeah? We k-know ab-about that al-already."

"No, you don't get it! Haley br-breathes fire, right?"

"So?"

"So, if she breathes f-fire, then she m-must be l-like a l-living radiator!"

Dani's eyes widened. "June, you're an e-evil g-genius."

June smiled. "I-I am, aren't I?"

Dani, who was nearest to her phone, grabbed it and typed in Haley's number, pressed **Call** and waited for her to pick up.

A second later, she did.

" _Hullo?_ "

"Haley! Look, I n-need a favour."

" _A favour? What sort of favour?_ "

"Uhhh… the favour is… dating advice!"

" _Dating advice?_ "

"Yeah! I, um, admitted that I, uh… have a crush on Youngblood," Dani lied, her face reddening as June tried to hold in her laughter behind her.

" _AHHHHH! FINALLY! It was about time you admitted you had one on Youngblood._ "

"Yep. So, I need you to come over and tell me advice. Our first date is tonight. June is already here, helping me by being my wing-woman," Dani half-lied.

" _Wait. If June's there, why do you need_ me _to come over?_ She's _the one out of the three of us who has the most experience with having a crush_."( **AN: Yes, even after around five years, June** _ **still**_ **hasn't told Marcus she has a crush on him** )

"Yeah, but I need a second opinion."

" _Well, of you insist…"_

"I do."

" _And considering, after two years, you've_ finally _admitted you have a crush on Youngblood…_ "

"I do."

" _Then I'll come. I'll be there in a minute."_

"Great! See you then."

Dani hung up and looked to see June smirking at her. "What?"

"So… have you?"

Dani's face turned a lovely shade of tomato red. "No! I-it was a lie!"

"Sure…"

Dani glared at her Te Xuan Ze friend, causing June to laugh.

After a few seconds, June finished laughing and said, "Now… how do we convince Haley to stay when she realises that we lied to her to come here?"

An evil glint flashed in Dani's eyes as she grinned evilly.

"I have an idea."

…

 _A minute later_

Haley dropped to Dani's bedroom floor from the hastily-created portal with a muffled scream, landing on her butt.

"Owww…" she groaned, standing up and rubbing her sore butt. Immediately, she began shivering, noticing how cold it was.

 _Dang, is the radiator even turned_ on _? It's like Antartica in here!_

Haley looked around the room, not seeing Dani or June anywhere.

"Uhhh… girls?"

When she looked back, Haley had kicked herself over not realising this before the ambush happened.

"NOW!" Haley heard Dani scream, and before the pigtails-wearing girl knew it, Dani and June had returned to visibility and had tackled Haley to the floor, causing Haley to shriek in surprise.

"AHHHH! Dani, June, what are you _doing_!? Get off me!" Haley demanded, squirming underneath her two grinning friends.

Dani and June high-fived each other.

"Nice job, June!"

"Likewise, Dani!"

"Uh, Dani, June what the blooming heck are you _doing_!?" Haley asked them, still trying to get free from them.

"Well, Haley," Dani said nonchalantly, blowing one of her bangs out of her eyes, "June's family's radiator is broken, so she came over to my house, to see if _my_ radiator was on. But, my parents are tinkering with it, so it's not on, and because of that, the house is freezing. Because you're a dragon who breathes fire, we thought-"

"That you two would use me as your personal radiator," Haley finished, frowning.

"Basically, yes."

"Dani, June, I _can't_ be your personal radiator! If I was still on the phone and you said that _this_ is the reason you two need me over, I would have said no!"

"Too late; you're already here. So, please?"

Haley sighed. "I really don't have a choice here, do I?"

"Nope!"

Haley groaned. "Okay, fine! You two win."

June and Dani grinned at each other again, before they _finally_ got off Haley.

With much grumbling and muttering, Haley said, "Dragon up," and changed into her dragon form. Almost instantly, Dani and June sighed as they leaned against Haley, relishing the warmth coming from her scales.

"Thanks, Hales," Dani and June thanked in unison.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Don't mention it. Seriously."

 **We saw Dani used as a walking, talking air conditioner… why not** _ **Haley**_ **being used as a walking, talking radiator?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and no, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review! See y'all next chapter, where they'll be more shenanigans!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	14. Love Is Complicated

**Hi y'all!**

 **So, originally this one-shot was supposed to be written for Valentine's Day, but then I forgot about it. Anyway, here is the very,** _ **very**_ **late Valentine's Day Secret Trio one-shot! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee, despite wishing that I did. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Love… Is Complicated**

Valentine's Day. A day of love and spending time with your loved ones, giving them Valentine's Day cards and gifts, feeding them chocolates, and doing romantic things together. It is, for certain, a day of love. However, for three certain girls, love… is a _little_ more complicated…

…

 _Put Me Down!_

Dani was just walking home when it happened.

Sure, she could have flown home, and if she knew what was going to happen to her, she would have. But, she just wanted to walk home, and observe all the different couples spending Valentine's Day together. It made her heart ache, but she didn't care; when she had found the one who loved both her human _and_ ghost forms, _then_ she will spend Valentine's Day with them.

Anyway, Dani was just minding her business, alternating between people-watching and daydreaming about the one for her… when she was suddenly lifted up off her feet and into the air.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Dani screamed, clutching on tightly to whatever grabbed her, eyes squeezed shut from the terror of suddenly being lifted up from the ground and into the air. However, she could feel that whatever she was holding was cold to the touch, and was shaking, and she could hear familiar _laughter_. And then, she heard a voice that she hated with a passion.

"Hello, my bonnie lassie."

Dani's eyes snapped open, and she glared in hatred at the ghost she hated more than any other ghost she and Danny have encountered.

" _Youngblood_."

The ghostly teen smiled what he thought was a charming smile, but wasn't, to her.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Not at all," Dani bit out. "Now, could you _please_ put me down?!"

"Sorry, my bonnie lassie, but I didn't go to all the trouble of surprising you by sweeping you off your feet by putting you down."

"One, you didn't surprise me; you scared me. Two, I don't believe that you would go to the trouble of pulling me into the air for 'sweeping me off my feet'. And three, _don't_ call me your bonnie lassie. Now put me down!"

"Well, believe me or not, I _did_ want to surprise you by sweeping you off your feet. And what else shall I call you, my bonnie lassie?"

Dani growled. "How about _nothing at all_?! And, for God's sake, _put me DOWN!_ "

To emphasise that, Dani's eyes glowed a furious green and she let go of Youngblood with one arm, using that arm to clench her fist.

"You sure about that?" Youngblood asked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

"If you wanna still use your mouth, then yes!"

Youngblood sighed exaggeratedly. "For you, my bonnie lassie, yes."

Dani glared at him all the way as Youngblood flew down and placed her back down. Dani folded her arms as she continued to glare at a smirking Youngblood.

"Well, see you around, my love. I hope that you remember this day as a sign of my love to you. Maybe we could go on a date sometime?" Youngblood farewelled, smirking. But before he could fly away, Dani grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him back to face her.

"Ow!"

"One, I am _not_ your love. Two, that was _not_ love; that was you thinking that you're in love with me, and I'm in love with you, which I'm not. And three, _never_ ask me to go on a date again," Dani said. "And I'll _never_ remember this day as one of love to me. Just count yourself lucky that I haven't sucked you inside my Fenton Thermos."

Youngblood smirked.

"Think what you think, Dani, but you are as hopelessly clueless to your love for me as I know I am deeply in love with you."

"I am _not_ clueless. And I am _not_ in love with you," Dani growled.

Youngblood smirked again.

"Again, think what you think, Dani. But…"

Suddenly, he _kissed_ her. On the cheek. Dani's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened in an 'O' as a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

Youngblood smiled and pulled away, Dani still looking gobsmacked.

"But just think about that," Youngblood finished, before he teleported back into the Ghost Zone.

Dani was still standing there a few minutes after Youngblood left, hand to her cheek.

"Youngblood _kissed_ me?" she whispered. At that, she frowned.

"That obnoxious, arrogant jerk!" Dani exclaimed. She glared at the spot where Youngblood once floated and shouted, "YOUNGBLOOD!"

She began walking away, before stopping and turned back, yelling, "And for your information, I am _not_ clueless!"

And with that, Dani walked back home, feeling angry, frustrated and confused about Youngblood "sweeping her off her feet" and _kissing_ her. It was exactly how that arrogant, narcissistic jerk who had deluded himself into thinking he was in love with her would act, and he was also thinking that _she_ was in love with him, along with June, Haley, and Danny. But she didn't. She did _not_ have a crush on Youngblood, no matter what anyone said. And she was _definitely_ not clueless.

But still, a small, _small_ part of her couldn't help but feel a warm feeling at how Youngblood had _kissed_ her.

...

 _(Meanwhile…)_

 _Study-Date_

Haley was feeling excited.

Today, she was studying with _Carter_. Her _crush_. At his _house._ On _Valentine's Day_.

No, she was more than excited. She was _ecstatic_.

Giddily, Haley knocked on the door, and a few minutes later, her crush appeared.

Carter smiled at her, his brown hair flopping adorably over his baby-blue eyes.

"Hey Haley," Carter greeted.

"H-hi Carter," Haley greeted, trying to keep cool.

"So, want to come inside? I've got it all set up," Carter invited, stepping aside.

"S-sure, Carter," Haley said.

She walked inside, barely keeping in her giddy excitement at being in her crush's house, but she tried to keep it cool.

"So… where are we studying?" Haley asked, hoping that she was playing it cool.

"We're studying in the living room. That okay with you?" Carter asked her.

 _Everything's okay when you ask me if they are okay,_ Haley thought dreamily, before saying, "Yeah, it's cool."

Carter smiled. Gosh, Haley _loved_ that smile.

"Sweet."

 _You're sweet,_ Haley thought dreamily, but she continued to play it cool.

"So, what do you want to study first? Geography? History? Science? What about we do that assignment for English?" Haley asked Carter.

"Wait, we have an assignment?"

"Uh, yeah, we do."

"Wow, I must've not been paying attention. What's the assignment about?"

"It's about writing a short story about a chosen mytho-"

"Carter! I didn't know we were going to have guests here."

Haley's head jerked up and her eyes widened, while Carter smiled.

"Hey uncle."

Haley stood there, frozen, as Hans Rotwood looked at her and Carter.

"Hey Carter." He looked at Haley and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. "And Haley Long."

Haley stood there, stiff as a statue, while Carter smiled, but then saw her frozen state.

"Haley, are you okay?"

"Pardon? Oh. Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine."

"I'm fine, Carter. Look, can we take a rain check? I'm terribly sorry about this, but…"

With that Haley headed out of the house.

"Haley!" Carter called after her, but Haley had already walked out.

She had been so excited for this study-date, spending this special day with her crush.

But how could you enjoy a study-date with your crush when his uncle, who was determined to expose the magical world and knew hers and Jake's secrets, was in the same room as you?

…

 _(Meanwhile…)_

 _Picnic Date Interruptions_

"GET BACK INTO THE HOLE FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

Suddenly, a reptilian monster crashed into the ground. Standing where she had punched it was June. Panting, she strode up to the monster and using her Te Xuan Ze strength, threw the monster out of town.

Monster dealt with, June ran back to where she was having a picnic date with her crush, Marcus.

"Sorry about that, Marcus. There was a lizard, and I was chasing it off," June lied, looking down nervously as she sat down.

"You sounded like you were really angry at it," Marcus observed, making room for June.

"Well, they're _lizards._ They're annoying little creatures," June said. "Now, I'm sure-after the first five times-that we won't have any more-"

"

Suddenly, the purple gem on her bracelet began to glow and June groaned while Marcus frowned.

"Interruptions," June finished. She smiled apologetically at Marcus.

"Sorry about this Marcus. I've gotta do something. But, maybe we could take a rain check?" June asked.

 _Where I'm_ not _being bombarded by demands from the magical world every two seconds?_

Marcus shrugged.

"Sure."

June gave him a relieved smile.

"Thanks!" she thanked, and the ran off, hoping to get rid of the magical creature that had interrupted her picnic date with her crush, like the other five creatures that had done the same.

 _Why can't I enjoy one_ day _with my crush without_ any _demands for the Te Xuan Ze? Especially when today's Valentine's Day?_

…

Yep. For Dani, Haley and June, love… is complicated.

 **Weird, I know. And kinda a Drabble. But, I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless!**

 **No, I do not own either Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee, and I never will. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
